Talk:Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter
What? Is this information verified from any released information? Is there any explanation as to their role in the movie? Please confirmGaeaman788 11:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) From what I read online, it seems this information came from the CD for the movie theme by using a secret code. - The Phantom Impact 13:01, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I created this page after gathering some info from the forums and if you watch the last 2 trailers, you'll see the words ELS posted in there as well. Wasabi 14:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Does the information you gained explain exactly what ''the ELS are, what their purpose in the movie is, whether they are antagonists or protagonists, and how important of a role they play in the ESF vs. CB conflict?Gaeaman788 07:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :This page is too created early, they have not been officially announced yet although they're hinted on it. The information on the page is hugely presumptious as well. I really think it should be left blank for the moment. -SonicSP 13:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well the fact you see ESF and CB teaming up against them suggest they're definitely antagonist in the story, but it's only like 3 weeks away and we'll find out from a spoiler. Wasabi 13:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::They're probably the closest we can call an antoganist in the story as far as the humans are concerned but their intentions are good. They were confused with the QBW emission sources and wanted to assimilate with them in order to understand the humans more. IT did not understand that the humans saw this as offensive and dangerous ''(call it a cultural difference between two VERY different biological entities) and the humans reacted to it offensively as well. Once Setsuna used the Quantum System to understand this intention and let the ELS understand the human position (there was no other way to relay this to them through, he tried to do it earlier with the 00 Raiser but it was unsuccessful because it was not strong in this regard. 00 Quanta's and its new Twin Drive and Quantum System was able to though when done at the core of the large planetoid ELS), they left and once they understood how the humans see it. Set followed them them by teleporting away''(as in real teleportation this time around over to a long unknown location)'' in order to help the 2 species understand each other better and returned only 50 yars later looking very metallic. -SonicSP 17:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Does the ELS emit GN Particles Well I saw the latest trailer and I guess they did. Maybe they were the inspiration for the GN-Drives. Duo2nd 11:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :The actual ELS itself, hard to tell for now since those needle thingies dont. But some of their GN Missles do actually leak purple GN Particles. We can tell because of the wa the particles move in animation. :Still, considering their shapeshifters its hard to tell whether they've just conveniently copied GN tech on a whim or whether they have it as a trait. -SonicSP 20:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe the GN tech was theirs originally and Celestial Being just stole it. Now they want it back at the cost of mankind's extinction...Duo2nd 00:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Naturally they do not. However once they assimiliate into an existing GN machinery they can. For examples, when they assimiliated into a GN Missiles it transforms into a different shaped GN Missiles that emit blue particles. The same happens when it assimiliated with a GN-X IV and this and some of the assimiliated ships is where the blue beams primarily come from. -SonicSP 17:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Normal Flag/Brave or ELS? I took a screenshot from the movie of what appears to a Flag or Brave taking shots at a Federal GNX, I'm not sure if it's ELS or not, I'm leaning towards that is ELS because of the blue colors of the thrusters and beams, but because of that it could also just be a regular Flag. I also noticed the it has the GN Cannons mounted on the side (or it at least looks like it) so it could also mean it's a Brave. I added that screenshot to the gallery should anyone want to take a look. First off, please sign your posts when in the talk page as it makes it easier for people to know who they are talking to. As for the image you added that MS is indeed a Flag known as the Over Flag Orbit Package - much like the Union Flag Orbit Package - developed and created by the ESF and as such is not an ELS Brave. However nice find. - Strike Albion 20:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hes referring to this mobile suit. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:26, January 9, 2011 (UTC) yep. thats the over flag spavce type. but are you sure it was federal gnx, not els gnx? Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 10:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) wait. its not even aiming at the gnx. looked at ur pic. as everyone can see. its aiming at the huge bunch of els. `Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 10:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah, sorry about that, I completely forgot. And thanks for clearing that up. 105xSTRIKER 06:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Need Pics of Homeworld Guys: We got images of the ELS homeworld, their star going supernova, and their planetoid probe. Someone please get snapshots of it and load it up. Please throw in the profile box while you're at it. I'm working on the other articles. My advance grattitude. Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 10:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ELS 00 QanT One thing that bugs me is that there's not many pics of this ms or what it really looks like cus of the flowers, another to point out that i think it still has the 2nd GN from the GN Shield. It's just that we can't see it quite clearly, i hope they release lineart for this. Godred01 17:58, February 18, 2011 Separate articles for ELS Mobile Suits I don't know if the question has already been asked (and if it has been, I apologize for asking this again), but I was thinking about creating separate articles for the ELS versions of MS such as the GN-XIV or the Gadelaza. I think they're different enough from the original ones to create separate articles. What do you guys think about this idea? HPZ - O.N.E. 11:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think there is sufficient information available to warrant a individual page for each of the ELS versions. But that's just me. :~ Azkaiel 11:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Of course, it wouldn't be for each of the ELS versions. Models for the ELS GN-XIV, the ELS Gadelaza or even the ELS QuanT (there's an article about it in Chapter 16 of 00N, or at least a plastic model) which we have artworks for could be a good example of separate article. Other units such as the ELS Arios Ascalon or the ELS 00 Raiser have indeed not enough information about it. HPZ - O.N.E. 12:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :We have very little info on them as of the moment, and until then we cannot really make individual articles for them. Besides, more likely than not the info won't be enough to actuall make an individual article anyways, just integration into larger ones. :Also, ELS 00 Raiser exists only in 00A which is a separate alternate event of the movie and no instance of any appearing in the official timeline has appeared yet (it wasn't fully assimiliated anyways). There is an ELS Gadelaza in the official timeline though, but there's not much given info about it since it was only briefly witnessed. -SuperSonicSP 08:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Last 00N Chapter - translated -ELS share their memories with humans (innovators) using QBW. -After they left their planet, they went to find other planets similar to theirs. During their travels, they sense other QBW. This tells them that other intelligence life forms exist. -They eagerly get into contact with these other QBW using life form. They were surprised that so many different life forms exist outside their planet. (The chinese translation seems to miss out 1 line. I think it says that ELS fuse with these new QBW using life forms and gain their knowledge) -They also discovered other life forms that cannot use QBW. It is no coincidence that ELS reach Jupiter. Jupiter is a gaseous planet similar to theirs. -After their discovery of Jupiter, they sent an advanced/scouting party. This party then sense QBW from earth. Once the large ELS receive this info, it quantum teleported into Jupiter and exit from the red spot. -Main aim of ELS is to fuse with new life forms. During the battle, ELS is just mimicking what humans are doing. Not just the looks of weapons but also how they react (e.g. fighting back when attack) (A similar point is mentioned in the previous ELS 00N chapter) -One reason for the misunderstanding is that the single conscious ELS are not bothered by the loss of individuals unlike humans. In the end, ELS understands (due to the dialogue) that humans are very different from the life forms they have met thus far and choose to co-exist. -Everlasting peace is achieved after innovators become the majority on earth. -Sakibure no.1 is piloted by Leonardo. This unit quantum teleported before the launch of Sumeragi, and discovered new life form in a region of space that human has not gone to yet. This data is transferred back and that planet becomes Sumeragi’s first destination. -The fact that the space ship is named “Sumeragi”, shows the change in view towards CB and their gundams -There is currently little info on ELS 00Q. It is a coincidence that Setsuna return on the same day that Sumeragi launches. -As Sakibure is not built for combat, it is classified as a work loader. Due to its high performance, may people regard it as MS. Its engine is a newly developed GN drive. -Basic unit is controlled by humans with ELS located at the head. They are also units that allow both to co-pilot and those that are piloted by ELS only. -Containers at the arm are to keep work tools. It can also be adapted for different kind of work. Sumeragi is also equipped with a low cost variant. It has a GN condenser instead and is mainly use for work around earth. -Production Report --- 00N compilation will have more info on ELS 00Q. The design of sakibure is base on gundam(the 3 main colours and GN drive at the back) . It can be considered the final form of gundam, symbolising hope. This comes from the same source SonicSP uses. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 22:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :So, how do we add this in? -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 08:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I was hoping you would have an idea for that. I'm too lazy and busy IRL to do much in Wikia editing ATM. Anyhows, maybe step by step, slowly, one step at a time. -SuperSonicSP 16:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Silicon-based lifeform?' ... Well? ColeWorld/BlackHiiippy (talk) 21:42, October 8, 2014 (UTC)